Star Trek The Temporal Wars
by atomicdanny
Summary: There will be no more updates to this version, although i will rewrite this sometime in the future!
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

Star Trek: Temporal Wars (name to change)

**Author:** atomicdanny

**Rating:** PG or 12A (for UK), PG – 13 (USA)

**Series:** Star Trek (Other), though may include others later on…

**Disclaimer:** "Star Trek""Star Trek: The Next Generation""Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", and "Star Trek: Voyager" and "Star trek: Enterprise" and all related Star Trek related material, it's characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Paramount Studios.

This Fan Fiction is Free of Charge, and this disclaimer must be present if distributed to other websites.

**Timeline:** Star Trek Voyager : Season 4, Year of Hell, for the Introduction (the start of it). Then 1 year after Star Trek Nemesis for Chapter 1 onwards.

**Summary:** The USS Sovereign responds to a distress call from an Intrepid Class Starship, and ends up being attacked.

**Introduction**

**5 Years Previous – Delta Quadrant**

5 years previous, deep within the delta quadrant a lone Federation Starship known as Voyager, searching for a way home. On its travels this Federation Vessel has meet several species including the Borg. Most of the species that were met were that of a lower less advanced species, though there were rumours of more powerful ones Such as the Krenim Imperium. The USS Voyager during the year of 2374 encountered the Krenim, during their conflict with the Zhal, at the time the Krenim Forces showed no hostilities towards the trespassers with in their space and allowed them to go willingly.

The Krenim had scanned Voyager at the time, but did not notice as it was at war with the Zhal, a war that almost destroyed both civilisations. The Zhal were the first to gain the upper hand. A year had now passed since the lone Federation Starship had passed through the edge of Krenim space. The Krenim were losing the war badly as the Zhal had managed to defend themselves against the Krenims main weapons… the Chroniton Torpedo.

**4 Years Previous – Somewhere deep in the Delta Quandrant**

Two weeks before the unstoppable Zhal could reach the Krenim homeworld, a scientist named Annorax made two discoveries simultaneously, one was a variant of their main weapons; the mark two Chroniton Torpedo. The Second one was a new form of faster than light travel, though this was a dangerous prototype, that if failed could destroy an entire star system due to its nature with subspace.

These two weapons took almost 2 weeks to install on to the main ships and bases of the Krenim System. These updates completely obliterated the Zhal invasion of the Krenim Homeworld. The war changed literally over night at the new weapons used easily destroyed many ships, until the Zhal Surrendered becoming part of the Krenim Imperium. After 15 years of conflict the Zhal and the Krenim were finally at peace…

**2 Years Previous – McKinley Station in Orbit of Earth, Sol System**

The Federation Starship USS Sovereign docked at McKinley station in orbit of Earth, was about to depart on its 2 year mission of the Typhon Expanse. The Sovereign had several systems that could not be fixed due to design flaws, though because of redesigned equipment and newer technology most, if not all of these were fixed. While at the same time the ship received several upgrades including several new Type XII Phaser Arrays, more photon Torpedo Tubes, an upper shuttle bay including several new type 11 shuttle craft as well as 4 Tri – Colbalt Devices, if needed.

**USS Sovereign – Main Bridge (Crew introduction)**

On board the bridge, Captain Rebecca Montgomery sat in her chair awaiting the orders to begin her mission of exploration, and the very first mission of the USS Sovereign. Her Senior Crew including First Officer, Commander Damien Ronson, who was her first officer for the last 3 years despite the fact the Sovereign has never moved from Mckinley station ever since. He is mainly from North America, mainly from the Chicago area. Although he was in his mid forties he had already served on 5 ships, 2 of which including the Sovereign as first officer.

Next was her Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Christopher Hales who is a new crewmember on board the Sovereign after a promotion and a transfer from the USS Manchester, which was a Galaxy Class starship now being upgraded at Utopia Planitica. The Sovereign is the second ship that he has served upon. During the dominion war while he was serving on the Manchester he used a unique tactic against 2 Dominion Battleships, instead of firing the weapons at the ships he instead detonated all 16 in-between the two battlecruisers which in turn destroyed one of them and crippled the other.

Her second officer and Chief of Operations Lt. Cmdr. Quinn Howard a long serving Starfleet officer that has a distinguished record that includes the dominion war, the battle of wolf 359, and the battle in orbit of earth against the borg.

The Chief Science officer Lieutenant Samantha Wright, who has been assigned to the Sovereign since it was first commissioned almost 3 years previous, although not being part of an official mission she has helped solve several of the problems that the caused by the Enhanced main deflector dish, also during her time onboard of the Sovereign she has gained experience that has helped her to become on of the most experienced science officers in Starfleet for the Sovereign Class Starship.

The rest of the crew includes Lt. Cmdr Kyle Peterson, the Chief Engineer of the Sovereign who is one of the most experienced officers in Starfleet, after Lt Commander La Forge and Chief Miles O'Brien. The Chief Medical Officer Doctor William McCarthy another long serving officer within Starfleet, has served on many vessels including the Intrepid and the Canterbury. Finally Chief Conn Officer Ensign Kelly Biggs who graduated first of her class at Starfleet Academy and was given this opportunity to serve on one of Starfleet's Finest Vessels now that it was fully operational.

**Main Bridge – USS Sovereign**

The main systems of the Sovereign were beginning to power up all around the bridge, including several noises from all of the consoles. The Captain looked around at her crew making sure they were all ready for the Sovereigns first mission just after her refit. Moments later there was a bleep from the operations console.

The Sovereign had finally received its orders to depart…

"Ensign Biggs, release the docking clamps, release all moorings and prepare impulse engines." The Captain asked, after a couple of seconds. "One Quarter impulse power, and when clear of the dock, set a course for Deep Space Nine, Warp 9.9.

The Docking Mooring Clamps of the Sovereign Slowly moved away from the sleek vessel, once far enough away the Sovereign class starship began to move out of the 1 Kilometre dry-dock. After several moments the sovereign was clear.

On the Bridge the helmsman at station, Ensign Kelly Biggs, turned to the Captain and informed her. "Captain, we are away from the Dry Dock".

"Very Well, Engage"

The Sovereign increased in speed and moments later went into warp towards Deep Space Nine, their final stop before reaching the Typhon Expanse…

**Deep in a far away section of the Delta Quadrant.**

A Krenim Scout vessel, scouting out new territory, found wreckage. However this wreckage was almost intact. This was a shuttle craft made of similar materials of a ship that had passed through Krenim space 3 years previous, the USS Voyager. The Krenim found that it had information of its Carrier vessel and that it had belonged to the United Federation of Planets over 55,000 Light Years away… The Krenim vessel found while some of the data was easy to access; most of it was either encrypted or destroyed. The Krenim scout ship headed for home at maximum warp, not knowing whether or not the data was important…


	2. Chapter One A New Enemy

**Chapter One – A New Enemy**

The Federation was at a time of peace, there had been no major wars for the last 5 years. It had been over a year since the incident with the Remans and Shinzon. Though because of the assistance of the Enterprise in the destruction of the Scimitar, the Romulan Star Empire now has a peaceful relationship with the United Federation of Planets.

Ever Since the Dominion War almost 5 years previous, the Federation has begun rebuilding its fleet, including several new designs of Starship, these ships include the more advanced Sovereign and Prometheus Class Starships that are now more present. At the present time most of the Sovereigns and the one Prometheus class starships that are in active service are mainly on missions inside Federation Space, as part of defence of the Sol system. There are 6 Sovereigns at the present time, while 4 of these are within the Sol system, the other 2 are on long range exploration missions, and these are the Enterprise and the Sovereign.

In an unexplored sector of the alpha quadrant, at the edge of Federation Space near the Typhon Expanse, the USS Sovereign is nearing the end of its 2 year exploration mission of the Typhon Expanse. Under the command of Rebecca Montgomery, the Sovereign Class Starship has discovered 30 new star systems as well as several nebulas and stellar phenomena, unfortunately none of which contained any advanced civilisations, though some had primitive life as well as many unusual resources that the Federation has not seen before.

In her ready room of the Sovereign Captain Rebecca Montgomery had just begun her log entry for the day after seeing the reports of the last system they had visited containing no M – Class planets, only gas giants.

Captains Log, Stardate 57617.5.

"_For the last two years we have been exploring around the Typhon Expanse,yet we have found nothing of any importance. I am really disappointed that we have not found any space faring species, however I am hopeful that this last star system that we have found may hold life. I am still uncertain why they would send one of the most advanced starships on an exploration of the alpha quadrant. However the data recovered from this mission may prove useful if the Federation Council decide to use this area of space for colonies as several M – Class worlds were also discovered in most of these systems."_

After she had finished, she walked on to the bridge thinking about what she had put in her log, hoping that there was anything when all of a sudden there was a bleep from the Tactical Console…

"Captain we are receiving a distress call from another Federation Starship, the Columbus. It's an Intrepid Class Light Cruiser, lightly armed; it appears to be under attack by a dozen unknown contacts. The attacking vessels appear to be either pirates or that of a race not met before, though their markings are very similar to a race that another Intrepid Class Starship has met in the delta quadrant… the Krenim." The young Lieutenant behind the tactical announced, moments later he pressed a couple of buttons as the sensor readings of the battle displayed on the main viewscreen. "Even If these ships belong to the Krenim, their homeworld is over 55,000 light years away in the Delta Quadrant which is a long way unless they have some new form of faster than light travel. The Columbus won't last long against the 12 of these ships."

The viewscreen displayed a map of the nearby area, it zoomed in to show the Columbus which was an Intrepid Class Light Cruiser, as well as 12 Krenim ships surrounding it, clearly showing that the lone Intrepid Class Cruiser was outmatched and outgunned.

"The Krenim, but why would they attack a ship so far away from their homeworld, unless this was a scout mission of some kind or an … Oh My God, Red Alert, All hands to Battlestations, helm set a course for the Columbus, Maximum Warp. Engage." The Captain Shouted to the Crew as she sat in the Captains Chair, then looked towards the helm, and asked "Ensign Biggs how long until we reach the co-ordinates of the Columbus?"

After a couple of seconds, the Federation Starship starship began to move in the opposite direction, moments later the warp engines glowed as the ship disappeared in to warp, leaving a flash of light in the far distance showing that the Sovereign had broken the speed of light.

"At Warp 9.9 we will arrive, in approximately 5 minutes" Ensign Biggs responded.

The Captain at the time began to walk around the bridge, "Lieutenant Wright, can you get any readings on the ships that are attacking the Columbus" The Captain asked as she walked past the Science station, concerned that most of the crew had not been involved in a major conflict for several years.

"These ships appear very similar to the Krenim vessels that were encountered by the USS Voyager, although these vessels are smaller as they are only 250 metres in length. These ships don't look that well armed however they have two torpedo bays and 4 disruptors of some sorts. However the at this range it is difficult to tell what the torpedoes these Krenim vessels are carrying…" Just before Lieutenant Wright could finish his sentence, the young Ensign Kelly Biggs announced.

"Captain we have arrived at the co-ordinates of the Columbus distress call, it looks like they won't last long against this attack"

The Captain Walked towards her seat, and then gave the orders to her crew. "Ensign Biggs, drop the ship out of warp and move into attack range, evasive pattern Theta Nine. Lt. Hales target the lead Krenim ship, and fire at will"

Both of the officers replied, "Aye Sir".

**The Battle – So it Begins…**

Within a couple of seconds the Sovereign dropped out of warp, and immediately moved towards the Krenim Vessels. The Krenim vessels were completely caught off guard as several quantum torpedoes and photon torpedoes directly hit several of the vessels. The torpedoes directly hit four of the vessels causing heavy damage on two of them and completely destroying the other two. The Sovereign using this surprise to their advantage fired several more photon torpedoes directly towards the Krenim vessels; again these caused severe damage to several ships.

The Sovereign managed to avoid several of the Krenim's torpedoes as they missed the ship by barely 20 metres, during this time the Sovereign had enough time to fire several of its Type XII phasers towards a few of the crippled Krenim ships, after almost a couple of seconds the phaser beams ripped into three of the Krenim ships hulls causing all three of them to start to explode. Moments later these three vessels were no more than particles of space dust and debris.

The Sovereign moved towards the other targets now knowing that the surprise upon the Krenim was over. The 7 remaining Krenim Warships moved from attacking the badly damaged Columbus and began their assault on the more advanced Sovereign Class Starship; all of the ships only used their torpedo weapons against the Sovereign. As the Krenim Fired their Chroniton Torpedoes, while some of these missed, several hit the saucer section of the Sovereign. The torpedoes passed through the shielding and directly hit the hull causing burn marks to the Heavy Tritanium hull. Several more torpedoes directly hit the hull causing minor hull breaches around the saucer section.

**On the Main Bridge…**

There were several crewmen on duty, more so than normal. These extra crewmen (and women) were working at the back stations of the bridge monitoring different aspects of the battle, when suddenly several of the Chroniton torpedoes directly hit an area on the saucer section close to the bridge. Moments later several consoles exploded throwing several crewmembers to the floor, however a couple of them managed to stay standing.

Several Consoles exploded around the bridge area, others only releasing sparks. During this time 3 Crewmen were thrown off their feet and thrown to the floor.

"Captain, those weapons are Chroniton based, they are passing through our shields as if they weren't even there, even though one of the torpedoes won't do much damage against the hull, most likely because most of the torpedo is designed to pass through shields. Though in numbers this will cause heavy damage to us, the only way that we can defend ourselves is if we know the temporal frequency of these weapons", Shouted a shocked Lt. Christopher Hales towards the bridge crew.

"Lt. Hales, target the closest warship, target weapons and engines. Ensign Biggs Evasive Pattern Delta 19, try to keep us out of their weapons range. Lt. Hales, fire at will" Shouted Captain Montgomery as another torpedo hit the ventral side of the saucer section, causing parts of the hull to crumble around that area. This caused several more of the consoles to explode or at least cause sparks to fly around the bridge.

**The battle Continues…**

The Sovereign class starship, was attempting to use evasive action to evade as many torpedoes as possible, however because of its size this was more difficult that it first seamed. The Sovereign was being fired at by Krenim vessels in 3 different directions, the Sovereign had succeeded in drawing all of the fire away from the Columbus. The Sovereign had been using its phasers in attempt to make sure that the Krenim were more interested in them than the Columbus. The Columbus despite being heavily damaged was now beginning to fight back.

The Columbus was now moving towards the Krenim vessels that were attacking the Sovereign's starboard bow; using this advantage the Columbus fired four photon torpedoes directly towards one of the Krenim Vessels. After a couple of seconds the photon torpedoes directly hit the Krenim ship. As each torpedo ripped into the hull, the Krenim vessel began to explode showing more of its insides until the final torpedo directly hit its underside, explosions covered all sides of the Krenim Vessel until one larger explosion consumed the vessel scattering debris in all directions.

The Sovereign moments later fired several quantum torpedoes into two of the ships in front, both of these vessels were ripped apart after the second quantum torpedo had impacted on their hull, both ships were destroyed leaving several large chunks of debris where they once were.

The Krenim vessels had been cut from twelve to just four within the space of 10 minutes. The four Krenim warships were regrouping and attacking only the Sovereign, completely ignoring the Columbus. This was a fatal mistake as the Columbus managed to fire another volley of four photon torpedoes towards one of the warships, after a couple of seconds the Krenim Warship was nothing more than a cloud of vapour.

There were only three more Krenim Vessels attacking, each one was still firing at the more powerful vessel, the Sovereign. During the time taken for the Krenim to regroup the Sovereign had moved into a better position to fire its main weapons, as the hunters now became the hunted. Several quantum and photon torpedoes were fired towards all three vessels; almost all of the weapons directly hit all three of the Krenim vessels. Within a couple of seconds two of these Krenim vessels were destroyed.

There was one more Krenim Vessel present it was heavily damaged this ship was very slowly moving away. The Captain of the Krenim vessel had only one thought on his mind, that was retreat and to inform his commanders of this Federation battle cruiser that had decimated most of the attack force. The Krenim Captain had ignored all hails to surrender, and was about to escape using the warp engines. However before the warp drive engaged, the Sovereign fired one of its Type XII Phasers directly towards the engines of the vessel in an attempt to disable them, instead this overloaded the engines causing them to explode taking out the rest of the ship with it.

**Main Bridge of the Sovereign **

Several Crewmen are on the floor near the consoles that exploded near them, most of these are suffering from 3rd degree burns from the consoles that exploded in their face. The Bridge is a mess after taking a lot of damage to the saucer section of the bridge. Some of the consoles were on fire; others were black and burnt out. Overall the ships hull did not suffer much damage other than minor hull breaches and a lot of exploded consoles.

After several minutes several crewmen rush on to the bridge with fire suppression equipment, slowly putting out the fires, while the medics take all of the injured to sick bay. There were at least 4 critically injured crewmen; one of them was an ensign. The bridge itself was covered in damaged bulkheads as well as smoke coming from the damaged areas of the bridge.

"Damage Report" Commander Ronson shouted around the bridge.

"There are several minor hull breaches all around the ship, parts of deck 17 have decompressed though emergency force fields are in place. There is no damage to the engines or weapon systems. The shields have been disabled completely and won't be available for at least several hours" Lt Hales managing to shout out from behind his slightly damaged console. While he said this he saw the wounded people, and then looked at the reports in front of him and said "There are also reports of 17 Injured, 7 of these critical and 4 people are missing."

"And the Columbus?" asked the Captain

"The Columbus is in a far worse state, there are several large hull breaches on the starboard side, force fields are holding. It looks like they have lost phasers, shields as well as most of deck 12. There have been major decompressions within the Cargo Bays, Shuttle Bays and most of decks twelve to fifteen. The Shuttle craft have been sucked out into space along with any crew that were working in these areas at the time. The ship is effectively crippled, they were lucky that we came when we did, otherwise there would have been nothing left other than a cloud of debris."

"Captain, the Columbus is hailing us" Reported Lt. Hales.

"On Screen"

Moments later the viewscreen that originally was showing the battle damage that the Columbus had suffered, changed to the view of the bridge and captain of the same vessel. The damage of the ship itself is show within the bridge as there are bulkheads that have fallen, consoles that have exploded as well as the signs of heavy casualties. The Captain of the Vessel, a human male of his late 30's, before he starts to talk.

"I am Captain Charles Williams of the Columbus, on behalf of myself and crew, I thank you for coming to our rescue, if it wasn't for you these Krenim would have destroyed us. It's these temporal weapons that were doing the damage, they hit the worst possible places, and we lost a lot of good people in this attack. These Krenim just come out of no-where, they attacked with out warning. We did not do anything to deserve this attack."

"Captain Williams you have my condolences on your loss of your crew, did you find anything out about these Krenim Vessels, since the only thing that we can tell was they must be after either technology or expanding their territory. Though I'm not sure why they would go after the federation being that far from their space. Unless they managed to capture or find the debris of a shuttlecraft, since we do know that Voyager lost several of them during their way home" Captain Montgomery noticed as she looked towards her science officer. Lt. Wright was too busy helping the nearby crewmen repairing her console to notice that the Captain was looking for some assistance.

"Captain Montgomery the only data that we do have is that these torpedoes are chroniton torpedoes, they pass through our shields as if they weren't even there, though I'm sure that you already know this. The Krenim have disruptors but did not use them, this may be an advantage, maybe their weapons are a lot weaker than those of the federation, but only use their temporal weapons as an advantage against those who have temporal shields to defend themselves." On Screen the Captain looks towards a Lt. Cmdr who has just passed him a pad. Captain Williams then reads the pad. "Captain it appears that these temporal weapons are the Krenim's only advantage against us, if we can defend against them the Krenim won't be a problem to the federation any more, unless of course they have larger ships, Williams Out.

All of a sudden on board the Sovereign, Red Alert sounded throughout the ship, as well as a tactical alert at the tactical station. The Captain Immediately shouted "Report"

"There is a massive Subspace distortion field forming 3 Million Kilometres away, there appear to be ships coming out. They are Krenim; there are 5, no wait 10, correction 25 Krenim Ships at the present time, with more pouring out they are of varying sizes, and they are on an intercept course.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter Two Invasion

**Chapter 2 – Invasion**

Over 3 Million Kilometres away from the Sovereign, Krenim vessels were appearing by the dozens, every second more ships came in to the area. The ships managed to travel 50,000 light years in 3 months, incredibly fast for any ftl drive used. The Krenim Imperium used a prototype to travel the vast distance between their space and that of the Federation. Although this was a prototype, only half of these were fitted headed for the alpha quadrant to gain more territory for the Krenim Imperium. Half of these ships would have to tow the massive outpost that was going along as well. This outpost would be the base of Krenim Operations for the sector if not the Quadrant, in an attempt to make them one of the powers of the Alpha Quadrant.

**Bridge Of Sovereign**

"Captain, we have a problem – there is over 400 Krenim vessels in this star system, 20 of them are on approach. The ships are of various sizes, while 250 of these vessels are the ships that we have met before, 110 are twice the size of the vessels we met before, and 38 of these vessels appear to be 1.2 Kilometres in length. There are two other contacts with in this group one appears to be a 10.2 Kilometre Vessel, and the other appears to be a battlestation at the diameter of 19 Kilometres. Although theses ships are weak compared to Federation vessels, they have the numbers." A Horrified Lt. Hales shouted out towards the Crew including the Captain. "This appears to be an invasion force".

The Captain and several of the crew looked towards Lt. Hales, all in shock. Shortly afterwards, the Captain managed to reply "Lt. Hales, Send all data of these Krenim and this invasion force." Captain Montgomery walked towards the science station. "Lt. Wright can scan the area to see if there are any more subspace distortions in the area or any more vessels that are on approach?"

Lt Samantha Wright, one of the new officers that had not fought in any of the battles was one of those who were uncertain that they would survive a conflict against so many vessels, however as she began the search she could see that the sensor readings could confirm her worst fears, that she may not live past her first assignment. As she looked over the display in front of her, she noticed something odd. "Captain, it appears that these ships are using a prototype engine, for these scans it looks like these engines have to be aligned almost perfectly when in use, perhaps this could be used to help us, delay them some how?"

"What do you Suggest Lieutenant? A Curious Commander Ronson asked, looking towards the science officer. Then looking towards the Captain, "Captain we do have 4 Tri – Cobalt Torpedoes on board, may be their nature can cause the subspace engines to be disabled?"

"Commander that would work, though there is one problem with that one of our ships would have to remain behind, though it couldn't be a shuttle craft as they wouldn't last long against that many Krenim Vessels…" Just as Lt. Wright was explaining a plan, Lt Christopher Hales interrupted her, with a similar idea.

"Perhaps we could use several of these shuttle craft as mobile bombs, for example a Tri Cobalt device in each shuttle craft, with some additional quantum torpedoes to make sure. Though we would have to jump to warp at the same time, the Shuttles could be equipped in 5 minutes."

"Lt Hales, that is an interesting idea, though how long would it affect the Krenim Engines?" The Captain Asked.

"At Least a couple of weeks at most, but this may depend on how well they can repair or rebuild their equipment"

**Krenim Outpost**

While most of the ships that were in formation around the base were warships and were lightly armed, there were several other ships a lot more powerful. Of these ships there was one which was over 10 Kilometres long, there was something different about the markings however that made the vessel stand out. The hull was reinforced with an unknown element, something that was found in the delta quadrant.

20 of the Warships were now on approach towards the 2 Federation ships, on board the lead warship a young Krenim Captain of the name Obrist. His orders were to capture the Larger Federation ship and destroy the already crippled one. While on the bridge, he noticed that both ships were just sitting there waiting as if they were planning something…

"Mannox, what are the weapons configurations of those vessels?" Obrist shouted out towards the tactical console.

"The larger vessel appears to be heavily armed; it has two different torpedo types. There are 9 torpedo tubes, 5 forward and 4 aft. This ship also has some sort of beam weapons; it is difficult to determine how many this ship has. This ship could potentially be a match for 10 of our warships. The smaller one appears to be more of a light cruiser, its beam weapons are badly damaged, and it appears to have 2 forward torpedo tubes that appear to use anti-matter weapons."

"Is there anything noticeable about these ships that could show a weakness?" Obrist looked towards the crew, and then looked at his status console in front of him showing the ships. He focused mainly upon the main deflector dish of the Sovereign noticing the variations between the two ship designs.

"Perhaps, it appears that if we attack from behind there would be more of a chance of success; however we do not know what weapons these ships are carrying…" Mannox was about to finish off his sentence, when Obrist interrupted him…

"That sort of talk will get you killed one day; make it so that half of the fleet attacks from both sides, so that they can't escape very easily." Obrist managed to say towards him and the Crew.

With this the Krenim attack force of 20 ships became two separate groups heading towards the federation vessels.

**Sovereign Bridge**

"Captain the Shuttles are ready, they have been programmed with 4 different locations to maximise the effect of the destruction, this will also destroy several of the weaker Krenim vessels…" Just as Lt Hales noticed this, he accessed his console and noticed that the Krenim had split up. "Captain the Krenim ships have split up, it looks like they are going to attack from both sides, they will get here in 5 minutes"

"Lt. Hales Inform the Columbus to set a course for the nearest Starbase" Just after the Captain had said this, "Lt. Cmdr Howard launch the shuttle crafts just before the Krenim warships are on top of us, make sure that they make it to the correct co-ordinates before detonation."

"All 4 shuttles have been programmed with several evasive patterns. They will warp to the location then jump out of warp at the pre programmed co-ordinates and detonate, hopefully this will disable the subspace engines with in this sector. However we must go to warp before the shockwave reaches us."

**Outside the Sovereign**

The Columbus began to move towards Federation space beginning slowly at first, and then suddenly jumped to warp 7. The Krenim did not use their subspace engines to follow instead remained on course towards the Sovereign.

After a couple of minutes, 4 shuttle craft launched from all bays of the Sovereign, moving at full impulse they began to move away from the ship, heading towards the Krenim Fleet.

The Krenim Vessels arrived moments later, all of which firing weapons towards the Sovereign. The first volley mostly missed because of the range. The Sovereign immediately responded by firing several photon and quantum torpedoes into the ships. After taking several direct hits 3 of the Krenim Vessels Exploded within moments. The Krenim were firing Chroniton torpedoes towards the Sovereign, several directly hit the saucer section causing minor damage.

**Krenim Outpost**

The main tactical officer within the operations centre of the base noticed 4 small objects on approach. Moments later they disappeared, only to reappear at 4 different locations along the fleet. However before he could say anything all 4 of the vessels detonated, causing 4 massive explosions that directly the ships surrounding them. The shockwave moved towards the station and the other vessels, causing only minor damage, but succeeded in disabling the main engines of the fleet, as the combination of the 4 shockwaves hit the base. Consoles everywhere exploded including the tactical console instantly killing the officer standing there.

The Sovereign quickly saw this and still taking fire from 15 ships, managed to fire off one more volley of quantum torpedoes taking out another two vessels before jumping to warp. If they had took 3 seconds longer, they wouldn't have been able to jump to warp at all. The Sovereign had escaped giving the Federation the time they needed to build a fleet.

**Five Days later, USS Sovereign – On Route to Starbase 66**

It had been a tough week for the crews of both vessels; both ships were almost one day away from Starbase 66, within the Elbram System. The entire crew, during this time managed to repair most of the Hull Breaches on the inner sections. The temporal variance of the weapons was the main cause of most of the hull damage.

The damage to the Columbus was worse, the whole of decks 4 though 7 were completely uninhabitable, and the main phaser banks were disabled as well as the primary shield grids heavily damaged. The ship only managed to survive due to the experience of the crew that had survived against the both the Borg and the Dominion forces.

**Main Bridge of Sovereign**

The status of the bridge had improved over the last few days, consoles replaced as well as several other things. Some consoles started to beep. The operations console beeped showing an incoming transmission.

"Captain, there's an incoming transmission for you, from Starbase 66. It's Admiral James Norway" Lt. Cmdr Howard, informing the Captain of the Message.

"On Screen" The Captain Replied.

"It's coded secure only" Lt. Cmdr Howard

"In my ready room?" The Captain responded as she began to walk into her ready room towards the side of the bridge. As she walked into the door, she sat down next to the console and pressed a button. A small screen appeared from the Desk, showing the admiral at Starbase 66. "Admiral, how can I help you?"

"The Krenim appear to be creating a staging ground for their fleet, when you arrive after your ship has been repaired Starfleet has a mission for you that cannot be transmitted by subspace. When you arrive at the Starbase transport to my office for further information" The older Admiral explained as picked up a pad. "At Starbase 66, you will join with 10 ships including the Agamemnon and Achilles the two new prototype starships of the Achilles Class, though for now we will have to wait until you arrive. It's good to see that you managed to escape Rebecca; we were worried that you and the Sovereign were lost when we heard about the Krenim Fleet. Norway Out"

Captain Rebecca Montgomery, after hearing this began to reach for her pad of the damage reports of both the Sovereign and Columbus. Noticing how much damage was done to the Columbus took during the attack of 12 Krenim Warships. After looking at the report, she began her daily log, although a bit early during the day.

_Captains Log. Stardate 57632.17_

_With the war with the Krenim coming, the Crew are on edge, this was not to be expected as most of the crew did not serve on the front lines during the dominion war, mainly because of the problems that the Sovereign faced during the Dry Dock. From what we have seen of the Krenim, they appear to be a race of conquerors similar to that of the dominion. The only offensive weapon that the Krenim have appears to be these Chroniton Torpedoes; their ships are relatively weak compared to Federation starships._

_As for allies, it is more that likely the Klingons will jump at a chance to join a battle, though the Romulan Star Empire won't be as willing. I personally wouldn't be surprised if the Cardassians or Ferengi managed to join in with the Krenim, as at the moment numbers wise the Krenim aren't that strong. End Log._

**The Edge of the Typhon Expanse – Krenim Advance Invasion Outpost 1**

During the time between the escape of the two federation vessels, several of the Krenim vessels were being repaired. There were several new objects being created, that appeared to be shipyards and weapons platforms. While several hundred of the ships were still in the area around the main base, several others were scouting out the systems surrounding the area using there reactivated warp engines while their subspace engines were under repair.

On board the Main base the superficial damage towards the station was repaired quite quickly. Moments later two new vessels arrived in the system, these ships were not Krenim designs, and appeared to be more powerful. The lead vessel hailed the base, the Chief Scientist & Officer of the Krenim task force, Supreme Commander Annorax was in his office when this transmission came.

"Commander Annorax, your fleet was supposed to capture those ships, explain your insolence." An Unseen person on the monitor shouted towards Annorax.

"We did not expect to see a second starship answer the distress call of the light cruiser, if this ship did not appear we would have been more successful. As well as the fact of there weapons that almost destroyed nearly 100 ships."

"Your Excuses mean NOTHING to me Annorax, you have one more chance to capture a Federation vessel intact or I will make sure that your second in command Obrist will be more affective than you"

Shortly before the transmission ended, the face of the man was seen as his eyes glowed bright white.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Roll Credits…


	4. Chapter Three The Krenim Have Allies

**Chapter 3 - The Krenim have allies…**

The Sovereign had just arrived at Starbase 66. The Sovereign was met by a fleet of over 55 vessels. There were two new designs with in this fleet. The Achilles Class including the Achilles and Agamemnon; and the Excalibur Class, the newest and largest federation Starship ever built.

On board the Sovereign, the Admiral Commanding the Starbase had now been beamed on board. He was escorted by 4 security officers towards the bridge while holding a pad of information covering the Sovereign's next assignment. This was obviously something to do with this new Krenim threat against the Federation. As he approached the bridge, Admiral James Norway walked straight towards the Captain's Ready Room and pressed the door chime.

"Come" - The Captain shouted through the door, as the door opened Captain Montgomery could clearly see who had walked through the door. "Admiral, it is good to see you again, would you like a cup of tea?"

The desk that the Captain was sitting behind had one large jug and several small cups surrounding it. Captain Rebecca Montgomery reached out for a cup and started to pour tea into it, and then passed over the cup towards the Admiral.

"Thank you Rebecca, and unfortunately I have bad news, unfortunately since you were attacked by the Krenim forces near the Typhon Expanse, we have been sending in probes to seek out their numbers." The Admiral reached towards the display, pressed a few buttons and moments later a recording from one of the probes was now displayed. "As you can see the base is still intact despite the detonation of the 4 Tri - Cobalt devices, there appears to be at least 550 vessels in the area, including these two unusual vessels"

"They look a lot different to the other Krenim Vessels, for a start they look more like Pyramids" The Captain looked more carefully at the screen, noticing the size. "It looks like they are over 1 Km in length, that's bigger than most of our vessels, perhaps these are allies of the Krenim?"

The Admiral presses another button, which zooms in on the image towards one of the "pyramid" vessels. "As you can see this is what puzzles us, if you look here" as he points towards the image at some writing of some sorts on the hull of the vessel, "this appears to be similar to another language from over 4,000 years ago, that of the Ancient Egyptians"

"But that's impossible though; there has been no evidence of a space faring civilisation 4,000 years ago. Unless of course these ships come from an alternate reality or something else more disturbing"

"Well Rebecca, you will have a chance to find out who these are and how they affected the Krenim. Your Mission is to find out who this race is and why they have decided to attack the Federation with the Krenim Imperium. Starfleet wants to find out as much as possible about these new enemies, their strengths and weaknesses.

During the last few months, there have been a lot of improvements with technology including several new technologies; some of these will be installed into the Sovereign over the next few days."

The Admiral handed a pad towards Captain Rebecca Montgomery who then has a quick look over of these technologies, noticing three of them in particular, Transpasic Torpedoes, Isokinetic Cannon and the Quantum Slipstream Drive.

"Yes of Course Admiral, we should have these upgrades installed with in a couple of days at most, though I shall send you an update once I have discussed this with my chief engineer for the exact time this will take"

With that the Admiral walked out of the Ready Room, and towards the transporter room where he promptly left the vessel to inspect the rest of the fleet. As the Captain walked on the bridge the viewscreen was showing the largest vessel in the area, the Excalibur. In the background a couple of crewmen were talking about its size compared to previous ships.

**Krenim Advanced Invasion Outpost 1**

All around the area there were several new vessels arriving from the Delta Quadrant, there were now over 2,523 vessels including massive ships. It appears as if there new allies were attempting to help them build fleets. The bulk of the Fleet were massing around the base, defending it. While at the same time, these ships were releasing several hundred weapons platforms in the areas surrounding it and their new colony within the alpha quadrant that the base is orbiting.

On board the 10 KM Krenim Flagship, Annorax was thinking out his next plan. Although with the amount of ships he would still struggle against the federation in a war, even with Chroniton torpedoes he would still need help from his newer allies. Moments later someone was at the door, it was his second in command Obrist waiting for orders.

"Sir, what are your orders. The Fleet is ready and the Shipyards are already being set up, all of the reinforcements have finally arrived."

"Prepare a small fleet; say 150 vessels to search for a patrol of Federation Vessels to see if we can take them by surprise this time"

"What of the reports of the Federation massing a fleet at one of there starbases…"

"Obrist, we have plenty of time before there is any need to do anything. Perhaps you could persuade our allies if we can loan a couple of their vessels as support just in case, and after that begin the patrols for the Federation Vessels"

"Yes sir" Obrist responded just before he walked out of the door.

Shortly after Obrist walked out of his Superior's Quarters he sent the signal for the first patrol of the nearby sectors to go ahead, with them 151 Krenim Vessels and 6 Pyramid Vessels moved out on a direction towards Federation space. At the same time several of the other Pyramid Vessels moved off, though these ships started to move off in another direction.

**New Contacts**

Meanwhile on Patrol near the Romulan Border, a lone Excelsior Class Starship, the USS Dover is on its last mission before decommissioning. During the last couple of weeks it hasn't detected anything other than a couple of stray comets and a rogue planet. Despite this new peace with the Romulan Star Empire, the Federation still patrol the edge of the neutral zone.

Captain William Smith, in his late 50's, has commanded the excelsior class ship for over 10 years after being promoted from first officer. He is one of those Captains that survived against both the Borg and the Dominion forces. It had been a quiet day along the Romulan border. During the Last 12 hours the Captain was in the ready room, though every now and then he would go to the bridge. Just after he had walked on to the bridge, the tactical officer shouted out "Captain, two vessels have just come out of subspace, they are two pyramid shaped vessels, and both ships are locking weapons. These ships are launching what appear to be fighters"

Two wings of fighters were now closing down on the lone Excelsior class Starship, within a couple of seconds all of the fighters opened fire. All of the hits directly hit the shields of the Dover.

"Red Alert, All hands to Battlestations." The Captain Shouted "Lt. Collins, return fire, target as many of target as many of the fighters as you can"

"Aye Sir, though these fighters alone aren't really a match for us, those bigger vessels are the problem as we don't know who they are or why they have decided to attack us" The Tactical officer managed to respond as continuous fire from the fighters was hitting the shields.

The Excelsior class vessel suddenly started moving, although not a new ship, this ship still had some fire power as it opened fire. Several Phasers were fired from the excelsior class, several of which connected with the fighters. After several moments the fighters were dropping like flies as they exploded left, right and centre. The two larger pyramid vessels were now on top of the Excelsior class vessel.

The bridge of the Dover was completely covered in smoke just as the remaining fighters had been destroyed; however this was not the end of the attack as more weapons fire erupted from the larger unknown vessels. Several missed the ship while several more directly hit the location of the impulse engines, causing a massive hull breach. At the same time all of the consoles on the bridge exploded causing crewmen to be thrown across the bridge.

"Damage Report" The Captain picking himself off the floor of the bridge, managing to shout out, noticing that his helmsman was dead and his first officer was now at the helm.

"The Impulse engines are destroyed, warp engines are offline, and we won't be able to stand many more hits like that" Lt. Collins shouted out towards the bridge crew. Moments later several of the weapons directly hit the saucer section, causing hull breaches "There are hull breaches on decks 2 – 5, force fields are in place for the time being… Captain we're being boarded, there are troops arriving in the shuttle bays, these troops are wearing helmets shaped like snakes?"

"How many of them are there, and can we block off access to the rest of the ship?" As the Captain looked towards the science officer, knowing that he had two choices, that were either destroy his ship or allow the ship to be captured.

"There are 50 humanoids, correction they appear to be humans with a symbiont within them, they have captured everything below deck 11. They appear to have some sort of weapon that appears to be a staff, and a second weapon that is smaller that can stun. The crew are managing to hold them off at deck 9, though this will not last that long considering that more of these troops are arriving in the shuttle bays." Just after Lt. Collins finished his sentence the console behind him exploded, throwing him across the floor breaking his neck, killing him instantly. This confirmed the captain's worst fears, that he only had one choice.

"Computer Activate Self-Destruct, One Minute Countdown, authorisation – Smith - Gamma, theta, epsilon, zero, nine, one, four, alpha, zeta."

Computer – "The Self Destruct function has been disabled"

**72 Hours Later…**

The 3rd fleet had now arrived at Starbase 66, the ships present were now totalling over 600 vessels. While the majority were destroyers and cruisers there were a minority of larger vessels, most of these ships had been refitted with the main 4 upgrades that included, Isokinetic cannons, transphasic torpedoes, armour generators and a prototype quantum slipstream drive that could be used for short journeys.

The Sovereign's upgrades were now complete; it was ready to begin its new mission finding out about these "pyramid" ships seen by long range probes. On board the Sovereign the Captain walked out of her ready room and on to the bridge where she sat at her chair. Immediately she began giving out orders to the crew, "Lt. Hales inform the other ships that we are ready to depart. Ensign Biggs retract all moorings, release docking clamps and set course for the taskforce, one quarter impulse power. Engage.

The docking clamps and moorings that were holding the Sovereign were now slowly moving away, while the Sovereign herself was powering its impulse engines and slowly began to move towards its small taskforce of 9 other vessels. The Sovereign made its way through the third fleet to enter formation with the taskforce.

Meanwhile on the Bridge, "Captain, we are in formation and the other ships are signalling that they are ready to depart". Lt hales informed the captain.

"Ensign Biggs, activate the Quantum Slipstream drive, and set a course for the co-ordinates that were given by the starbase, Lt. Wright monitor the main deflector dish as a precaution to make sure that it doesn't overload."

The only response that followed was aye sir. Shortly after the order was given, the prototype engines originally discovered by the USS Voyager had finally been redesigned into a prototype engine, however there were some drawbacks. These were that it could only be used for 40 minutes at a time before it was needed to recharge for 48 hours, though for the first trip this would take the taskforce close to their destination instead of taking 4 – 5 days.

All 11 vessels disappeared in a blink of an eye; on board the Sovereign the crew that could see out of the windows could see a wormhole like appearance as all ships were on course. Lieutenant Samantha Wright had the duty of monitoring the slipstream drive of the Sovereign making sure that it didn't overheat. It was operating normally unlike other during the painful shakedown cruise where almost everything went wrong. Just 5 minutes after the initial activation, Lt. Wright updated the Captain on the engines "Captain, the Quantum Slipstream Drive is operating with in normal parameters the advanced sensors are working well calculating the changes in the Quantum Field"

"Very well Lieutenant, keep me informed."

**35 Minutes Later – Border of Federation Space**

The 11 ship federation taskforce, jumped out of slipstream leaving a bright blue flash behind them. Moments later there was a single vessel in the immediate area of the ships; it was a pyramid shaped vessel. The ship began to launch all of its fighters as many as it could.

**Bridge – USS Sovereign**

The Captain had just come from her ready room, immediately as she was walking towards her chair at the centre of the bridge she shouted "Report".

Lt. Christopher Hales, who was currently at the tactical station quickly looked again at his console just to be sure, "Captain, sensors show one Pyramid Vessel on approach; it is heavily armed but no match for all 10 ships. The weapons appear to be powered by an unknown energy signature; it is a material that the Federation has not seen before. Captain they are launching fighters, and they are heading towards the taskforce!"

"Red Alert, All hands to battlestations." The Captain shouted, one moment later the lights around the bridge suddenly became darker, just as the red alert lights around the bridge flashed red on and off. "Lt. Hales, lock weapons on the fighters, and prepare to fire but only if they fire first. Open a Channel to the Pyramid Vessel"

"This is Captain Rebecca Montgomery of the USS Sovereign, to Unknown vessel, you have entered Federation space, please identify yourselves and your reasons for your hostile actions towards the United Federation of Planets and her allies."

"Captain we are receiving a response, though it is not from the ship that is approaching. However it is being transferred through this ship, putting it on screen" Lt. Hales moments later pressed a couple of buttons. The main view screen changed from a view of the pyramid vessel to that of a human on a throne like seat, with two flame torches on either side of him

"You will pay for your insolence, Tau'ri. Surrender and Bow down before your GOD… Apophis." Moments later the transmission was ended.

Shortly after the transmission ended the fighters opened fire towards the lead vessel that happened to be the Sovereign. Moments after that the Federation Ships returned fire, most of the fighters were destroyed by several phaser beams that directly hit them head on. Although the fighters were being taken out like flies, several of the Fighters were still firing at the shields of various federation ships.

**Bridge of USS Sovereign**

"Captain the Fighters are no match for any of our ships, though the remaining 5 are difficult to destroy. These must be the elite fighters of the ship. The Pyramid Vessel is in weapons range, they are firing towards the Atlantis…direct hit, and their shields are down to 75 and dropping." Lt. Hales quickly shouted out.

"Inform the Fleet to ignore the fighters and open fire towards the Capital vessel try to disable them" The Captain looked towards the tactical display on her arm panel, showing the 11 Federation ships and the Pyramid in the Centre. "Destroy all of the turrets on that vessel"

"Perhaps if test the new weapons, maybe these would be more affective against this Pyramid Like vessel" Commander Damien Ronson Suggested towards the Captain.

"Not Yet, although I agree it is tempting to do so, using them would give them reason to call for reinforcements or possibly retreat before we can disable them." The Captain Reminded her First Officer.

**The Battle Continues**

The Federation Task Force started to move in formation towards the Pyramid Vessel. The Atlantis, Agamemnon, Centaur and Strood were the closest to the pyramid vessel and fired several phaser beams towards the ship. All of which directly hit the shield of the Pyramid causing the shield to glow for a few moments. A couple of seconds later the other 7 Federation Vessels opened fire using only phasers in attempt to collapse the shields, including the newer phaser arrays of the USS Excalibur the shields of the Pyramid did not hold for very long as several dozen beams penetrated its shields hitting sections of the outer hull.

The Pyramid was still firing towards random vessels, several shots managed to hit the shields of at least 5 vessels. The Centaur was firing phasers taking out several of the turrets as it passed, moments later several of the Turrets still operational managed to fire towards the Centaur. Its shields did not last very long, as several of the blasts directly hit the hull. Its port Nacelle was cleanly ripped off the hull causing a blue stream to "leak" out of the hull. The Centaur managed to move off, though it could never go to warp again with out the port Nacelle. The Nacelle drifted away from the battle still mostly intact.

After several volleys of phaser fire, all of the turrets were disabled, a couple of seconds after the turrets were disabled or destroyed several photon torpedoes directly hit the underside of the pyramid causing hull damage and at the same time damaging their hyperspace engines.

**The Bridge of the Sovereign**

"Captain the Pyramid Vessel has been disabled" Reported Lt. Commander Howard "The Excalibur reports that it is sending over five security teams in an attempt to secure the vessel, however there are a lot of troops on board. The Excalibur reports that they are also using heavier weapons than the standard type 3 phaser rifles."

"That was quick, perhaps we should start sending over teams before any of there reinforcements arrive" Commander Ronson was quick to reply, looking towards the Captain. "At least 20 security officers would be needed for a mission like this, since it would be difficult to take and I doubt they would surrender easily."

"Commander you can lead the Away teams" The Captain Looked towards her first officer. "Commander take Lt. Hales with you, you will need him, and also you have authorisation to use photon grenades though only if needed."

"Aye Captain" The Commander Looked around the bridge. "Lt. you heard the Captain, Ensigns Harris and Sanders you are with me". The Commander and the other officers walked off the bridge into a turbolift.

As they arrived at the armoury, Commander Ronson passed a photon grenade launcher to Lt Hales, then said "Since your record shows that your are more than qualified to use this, I'm giving you the responsibility to use this, though only under my orders."

"Aye Sir." Lt Hales responded quickly, while putting the weapon on his back.

All of the members of the Security teams were each taking a standard type II phaser, and a type IV phaser rifle. There were 3 people that also had the photon launchers other than Lt. Hales; these were the most experienced weapons officers on board the sovereign.

**5 Minutes Later – Goa'uld Vessel near the Cargo Bay**

Several Jaffa were around the vessel replacing equipment, while others were guarding key areas of the ship to prevent the boarding Starfleet Security officers from taking one of the key systems. The Jaffa were using their staff weapons against the federation forces at several areas of the ship, including the Cargo Bays and the Glider Bays. At this time only half of the security teams had boarded the vessel.

The Sovereigns crew had suddenly beamed in to the Cargo bay, to a location behind the Jaffa in an attempt to take them by surprise; Lt Christopher Hales used his photon grenade launcher to take out several jaffa with a massive explosion. The Sovereign's security teams quickly took control of the cargo bay and began to use it as a staging area. All of the teams used this spot for planning, moments after capturing the Cargo bay, several teams moved out to try and take the rest of the ship; these were met with heavy resistance.

Within several areas of the Pyramid ship, there were Staff weapons, Zat'nik'tel weapons, as well phaser rifles being fired in all directions. Over the whole vessel there were a lot of fire fights between the Jaffa and the Starfleet officers, though the Starfleet Officers were taking casualties from taking hits by staff weapons. These crew were quickly beamed back to their ships very quickly. After about 20 minutes several of the main areas had been captured, including the glider bay, cargo bay and the engineering equivalent of their vessel.

Commander Ronson's team had managed to find his way towards what appeared to be the bridge. There were 4 Jaffa and 1 Goa'uld sitting on what appeared to be a throne. The Security team immediately began firing as soon as they went into the room; two of the security team had been hit by staff weapons and were killed. The Jaffa were quickly dealt with as they were hit by phaser beams.

The ship was taken over quickly after that point as the Goa'uld was taken prisoner, along with several of the Jaffa that survived the surprise attack. Something unexpected happened moments later that no one else could see. One of the Jaffa that was carrying a Goa'uld Symbiont, suddenly lost it as it managed to escape and enter through the mouth of Commander Ronson taking over him almost immediately, though still acted as if he was Commander Ronson. Shortly afterwards the Security teams were beamed back on board, leaving a skeleton crew on board of the Pyramid to repair the Hyperdrive to take the ship back to Starfleet command.

**Transporter room**

Just after Commander Ronsons Team materialised on board, several phaser rifles were pointed straight towards him, this was mainly because the Transporter chief had detected the Goa'uld at the back of his neck. Commander Ronson realising that he had been discovered started speaking in a deeper voice after grabbing nearby Ensign Harris and using him as a shield. "Transport me back to my ship now, or he will die".

Chief Neilson behind the transporter controls quickly pressed several buttons and shortly afterwards he was transported straight towards the Brig, where he could not do any harm to any one.

"Chief Neilson to Bridge, we have a problem. It appears that Commander Ronson has been taken over by a parasite…"

"Keep him in the Brig until further notice; how many of the Jaffa were beamed to the holding area?

"About 22 of them including another human with the same parasite within his neck, I pursue that these parasites control a human as their own, while the host is tortured from within" The Transporter Chief responded.

The Captain said through the comms system. "I'm on my way"

**Brig – USS Sovereign**

The Captain and several security officers including Lt. Hales walked into the brig, walked towards the cell holding the man who was obviously incharge, he was a Goa'uld or a Goa'uld that had used the man as a host. Just as he saw the Captain, he immediately stood up and his eyes glowed. "You are the Captain of this ship?"

"Yes I am, who are you, and why does your race take over humans?"

"You will pay for your impudence, when Apophis finds out what you the Tau'ri have done to this ship; you will face the consequences and bow down before your god…" Shortly afterwards the Goa'uld's eyes glowed again.

"Well we shall soon see, after you have been taken out of your host, then we will find out the truth. Lt Hales take this person to the medical bay and inform the doctor of what is to be done." The Captain managed to say, just before she walked to her first officer or what another of these had parasites had taken over him had done to him. Lt Hales walked out of the brig pointing a weapon towards the Goa'uld as he walked towards sickbay.

"Commander are you, alright" The Captain asked and to her surprise he replied with his voice.

"This thing is fighting for control over me; I don't think it was yet mature enough to take a host as yet". The Commander was struggling with his words as moments later, his eyes glowed "You will bow down before your GOD…" Though just before he could mention his name the Commander collapsed.

"Medical Emergency, two to beam directly to sick bay" The Captain quickly shouted.

The Commander and the Captain were quickly transported to sickbay, to be greeted by several of medical staff. The doctor was quick to put him into the surgical area, ready to remove the parasite. Then looked towards the Captain and said, "Captain this may take some time, I will inform you when this is complete."

**Main Bridge – USS Sovereign**

The Captain had walked onto the bridge after her encounter with the Goa'uld. She wandered about the newly captured vessel, and if there were any more of them.

Lt. Commander Howard, who was at his usual station, immediately informed the Captain of the latest information "Captain, the Goa'uld vessel is completely under our control. The team on board have found some information about this Apophis, it appears as if he has been killed several times, and more recently has managed to survive his ship crashing into a planet along with some sort of techno bugs called replicators. However there is nothing mentioned other than they replicate to survive."

"Interesting, though what does this have to do with the Goa'uld and the Krenim" Captain Rebecca Montgomery replied quickly "Is there any mention of the word – Tau'ri?"

"Yes there is, it is their word for humans, specifically the humans from Earth. The records about earth are confusing however; they are recent but show earth as in the year 2002.

"Alternate reality?" Lt Hales who had just returned from sickbay, looking towards the Captain, noting that he had just walked into a conversation.

"Despite that these humans are of the early 21st centaury they appear to have discovered some technologies far beyond our knowledge, though this data on the Tau'ri is very limited as the ship that Apophis used to attack earth was destroyed." A shocked Lt. Commander Quinn Howard replied quickly. "Perhaps a science team could be used to look into this data further?"

That sounds like a good idea, "Lt. Wright, this is your project now, I would like you to find out as much data as you can about these Tau'ri and the history of the Goa'uld"

"Aye Sir" Lt Samantha Wright quickly replied, while moments later walked off the bridge towards the turbolift.

"Lt. Hales, report." The Captain looking towards the Chief of Security "Status of the Centaur and the Goa'uld vessel"

"The Centaur's warp engine has been successfully been reattached though cannot go faster than warp 5 and can still use its Quantum Slipstream drive. The Ha'tak hyperdrive is now fully functional and is on its way to Starbase 66…" Just before he could finish his sentence the red alert suddenly came on "Captain we have a problem, there are 50 Krenim Vessels on approach, including 3 Ha'tak class vessels we are surrounded."

"Red Alert, All hands to battlestations" The Captain Quickly shouted out loud, "Lt. Hales, Activate the hull armour, power up the Isokinetic cannons, arm the Transphasic torpedoes, lock weapons and prepare to fire.

"Aye Captain, weapons looked" Lt Hales, shocked after looking at the console again. "Captain there are now 151 Krenim vessels, 6 Ha'tak pyramids, 12 smaller ships identified as Al'Kesh mid range bombers, and several fighters that are called Death Gliders. We are being hailed, by Apophis."

Apophis appeared on the viewscreen, and began to speak in his deep voice showing that he was a goa'uld. "YOUR IMPUTENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED TAU'RI, BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD OR BE DESTROYED"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter Four Ambushed

**Chapter 4 – Ambushed…**

The Krenim and Goa'uld Vessels were hovering all around the Federation Task Force, their weapons were charged and ready to fire. The Federation Task Force was completely surrounded with almost no chance to escape with out a fight.

**Bridge USS Sovereign**

The Captain of the Sovereign, Rebecca Montgomery who was sitting on her chair that was positioned at the middle of the bridge, she looked around the bridge at each officer knowing that they would do their best. Knowing that the crew were prepared, she then replied to his threat.

"The Federation does not give in to terrorists or parasites that take over human hosts, I hope the Krenim find out about that so they know what they are up against"

"Impudence" Apophis turned to the other Jaffa and spoke Goa'uld to them. The computer loosely translated the wording as "Destroy them". The Transmission was cut; moments afterwards all of the Goa'uld and Krenim Vessels began their attack runs against the 11 Federation Vessels.

On the Bridge of the Sovereign, the Captain looked towards Lt. Hales. "Send a signal to all ships, fire at will".

The Sovereign as well as the other eleven Federation starships began to move in an attempt to pass through the ships to escape. Every Federation starship fired several photon and quantum torpedoes towards the Krenim vessels, causing several to be ripped to pieces. The Krenim and the Goa'uld returned fire. Several of the Federation ships took direct hits on all sides though their shields held.

Captain Rebecca Montgomery seeing that this battle would most likely get them killed, she ordered the use of the Prototype weapons to be fired. Moments later the Sovereign fired four white / blue torpedo like weapons, these weapons were fired from a newly installed torpedo turret mounted to the lower section of the saucer section.

These torpedo like weapons were fired from the isokinetic cannon refit, which was given to all eleven ships of the task force. Moments later the actual weapons directly hit several targets causing massive damage to one of the Ha'taks and ripping an Al'Kesh into two pieces.

The battle continued as the USS Centaur took several heavy hits to the dorsal saucer section; its armour was working however it was beginning to feel the strain of the battle and being attacked by several hundred ships. The Atlantis and Canterbury were the only ships that could help the Centaur however all of the ships were taking a pounding. The Nottingham and the Strood were firing their Isokinetic cannons towards the Goa'uld causing heavy damage to one of the Ha'taks. There were still 5 more though, and a lot more of the Krenim Vessels. The battle was taking a toll as the Centaur was taking heavy damage from the bombardment

**Bridge of USS Centaur**

Smoke was coming from all sections of the bridge with consoles exploding on all sides. Captain Charlie Reynolds had just picked himself up from the floor after a massive explosion had just rocked the ship. He immediately shouted "REPORT"

"Sir, we've lost weapons and shields. We have hull breaches on every deck, we're losing atmosphere on most of those decks." Lt. Riley reported quickly as the science station exploded killing the science officer instantly. Lt Riley continued "Captain we can't take much more of this"

Shortly afterwards several more Goa'uld weapons directly hit the hull of the Centaur causing massive hull damage. Several more consoles on the bridge exploded, including the helm console. All of the crew on the bridge with the exception of the Captain were now dead. The Captain immediately sat at the helm console; he quickly reacted to the explosions all around him.

The Centaur was being pounded by Ha'tak weapons fire, each hit was causing the vessel to break up as it was on its final journey. Moments later both of its warp nacelles were completely ripped to pieces. The remaining hulk of the centaur ploughed straight into one of the Goa'uld ha'taks moments later both vessels collided and exploded into a bright orange explosion.

**Bridge USS Sovereign**

"Captain, we've lost the Centaur. It looks like Captain Reynolds rammed the ship into one of the Ha'taks and took it out with him." Lt. Hales Reported as the bridge shuddered under the impact of a weapon against the hull.

"Status Report" The Captain Shouted back.

"The Atlantis and Nottingham have taken heavy damage; they won't last much longer against that kind of punishment. The Avenger, Intrepid and Strood are holding their own, but this won't last" Lt. Hales looked towards the Captain concerned that this may be the end.

"Signal the Rest of the ships, tell them to try and escape using the quantum slipstream drive" The Captain immediately responded as several more weapons hit the ship, causing a console to explode.

**The Battle Continues**

The Krenim Vessels were surrounding all of the remaining 10 Starfleet vessels; all 10 of these ships had suffered a lot of bombardment from the 100+ ships. The Krenim tactics were very poor compared to Starfleet ships. The Federation ships despite being out numbered and out gunned were destroying Krenim Vessels left, right and centre. The Nottingham's pulse phasers were tearing through the smaller warships in seconds, however this was not to be as three Ha'taks were firing their heaviest weapons towards it.

The Nottingham attempted to evade most of the weapons fire; however the Jaffa controlling the weapons of the Ha'taks managed to score several direct hits against the already damaged armour. After several hits to the engines and main deflector the hull began to crumble under the pressure. Hull breaches covered several large sections of the hull. The Nottingham was still evading the weapons fire, as several more of the Goa'uld weapons directly hit the engineering section, rupturing the antimatter pods. Explosions started to form around the engineering section, moments later spreading around the ship. After a couple of seconds there was nothing left other than vapour.

The Achilles and Agamemnon were destroying Krenim vessels in all directions; in fact these two ships were almost untouched compared to the rest of the fleet. The Achilles was the only ship to provide covering fire for the Excalibur.

The battle was going badly despite the fact that over 32 Krenim vessels had been destroyed as well as 2 of the Ha'taks and 8 of the Al'Kesh mid range bombers had been destroyed. The Krenim were continuously providing cover fire for the Goa'uld vessels, while sacrificing some of their own ships. It was difficult if not impossible for any of the 9 remaining Federation vessels to retreat as they were completely surrounded.

**Bridge - USS Sovereign**

Several more weapons directly hit the ventral hull of the Sovereign; shortly afterwards several of the stations towards the back of the bridge exploded throwing three crewmen to the ground.

"Captain, we have several hull breaches on decks one, two, four and sixteen to twenty four. Force fields are holding for now while the crew is being evacuated from those sections." Lieutenant Christopher Hales managed to shout out, shortly before another console on the bridge exploded. "Every time that we have attempted to retreat the Krenim Vessels block our path."

"Lieutenant keep on searching for a way out, and once the crews have been evacuated from those sections seal those areas off with the emergency bulkheads and transfer the force field power to the shields. Ensign Biggs evasive pattern gamma epsilon eight, keep us away from the heavy weapons fire and try to keep with the Canterbury." Captain Montgomery quickly shouted out the orders as fast as possible in an attempt to keep the fleet alive for longer.

The Sovereign took several more direct hits, this time to the underside of the saucer section, this caused several consoles to explode all over the ship, several crew members were injured during these explosions. While on the bridge several more consoles exploded, forcing the crewmen to the ground.

"There are hull breaches on the lower decks, the ship can't take much more of this" Lieutenant Commander Howard reported, "the Goa'uld ships weapons are a lot more powerful that the Krenim, if we didn't have the armour we would not have lasted as long in this battle.

Captain Rebecca Montgomery had to pick herself up off the floor, she was covered in bruises and several cuts. She quickly sat back down, regretting what she was about to say "Lieutenant Hales, opened a channel to the Goa'uld, tell them that we…

The Captain was cut off by Lieutenant Hales, who was surprised that several ships had decloaked, and began attacking the Krenim and Goa'uld vessels. He immediately shouted "Captain you are not going to believe this but 50 Romulan Warbirds have just decloaked and started to attack the Krenim forces, there are also forty five Starfleet vessels on approach. The Krenim are being attacked at all angles."

"Finally, Ensign Biggs take us back in to the Krenim Fleet; Lt. Hales fire all weapons that are still available"

**The Battle Continues again…**

Several Federation vessels jumped out of warp, and immediately opened fire towards the Krenim ships. Within the combined fire power of the 45 Starfleet vessels and 50 Romulan Warbirds the Krenim numbers were dwindling at a very fast rate. Several Defiant, Akira and Nebula class starships were using hit and run tactics against the Ha'taks, with in several passes three of the had been destroyed.

After almost two minutes of the reinforcements arriving, the remaining Krenim and Goa'uld fleet retreated knowing that they would not win. Out of the 169 vessels that attacked only 31 Krenim Vessels survived along with 2 of the Goa'uld Fleet. The taskforce had suffered heavy damage and the loss of two of its own vessels and was now on its way back to Starbase 66, which would take almost four days at warp.

**Meanwhile on the boarder of Federation Space**

The USS Amazon, one of the newly built sovereign class starships that had recently been finished, under the Command of Captain Daniel Leach, the mission of this starship was to find alliances and possibly new members for the Federation. This was his first mission as Captain of such a vessel; he knew that he had to do well to keep this ship.

On the Bridge, Captain Leach had just walked out of the Ready Room to start his shift on the Bridge, as always he shouted report to gain information on the information gained from the Night before. His tactical officer Lt. Cara Davis was quick to reply.

"So Far there has been nothing on long range sensors, there appears to be any inhabited systems, though there are some M Class planets on long range sensors." After a couple of seconds she noticed something else on the tactical console. "Captain there appears to be a debris field within the closest system; it appears to be at least 800,000 years old."

"Debris that is that old, and hasn't been touched, now that is a find, Lt Maybe you will get that promotion after all." Captain Daniel Leach grinned after saying that, shortly afterwards he turned more serious and looked towards the conn "Ensign Smith set a course for the debris field maximum warp"

"Warp and Course set"

"Engage"

**Three Hours Later**

The USS Amazon had now arrived at the co-ordinates; there was a star system with 8 planets. Two of these planets appeared to be "M Class" though they were not inhabited. The Sovereign immediately moved towards the asteroid field between the third and fourth planets, the location of the debris field.

"Captain we have arrived at the Co-ordinates" Ensign Graham Smith reported while looking towards the Captain.

Shortly afterwards the Tactical Officer, Lt. Cara Davis reported on the debris field, "Captain this appears to be wreckage from a vessel that appears to be almost 800,000 years old. There is not much left of this vessel, although there appears to be a shuttle craft or escape pod of some sorts, there are also fragments of the vessel that are intact"

"Scan the Wreckage and confirm that the shuttle pod is safe to beam on board, also scan the area for potential ambushes against us since this sounds too good to be true" The Captain was quick to respond, shortly afterwards he looked towards the Tactical officer again.

"Captain there is no threats, or anything out of the ordinary it appears as if no one has been in this star system for the last 800,000 years. Sensors also show that this asteroid field appears to also be 800,000 years old, almost as if a moon was destroyed within this time period" Lt Davis was pressing buttons along the tactical console. "The Shuttle pod has been beamed on board, however the debris is taking longer to scan."

"Very well, continue the scans of the debris field and the nearby M-Class planets to see if you can find any more details about this ship or even the race that was present at the time of this battle." The Captain looked towards his first officer "Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be investigating the shuttle pod for further information. Inform me when you have some information about the debris.

The younger Commander Kelly Montgomery looked back towards the captain and confirmed what he wanted by saying "Aye Sir".

**Cargo Bay – USS Amazon**

Captain Leach had taken twenty minutes to walk to the Cargo bay, during this time the science teams had analysed the shuttle pod from top to bottom, and it was very old. What the science team could not work out was why no one had found this pod within the last 800,000 years. Just after Captain Daniel Leach had arrived he immediately walked towards the science team.

"Captain, we haven't been able to access this vessel at all. Though there appears to be no faster than light travel that we can see. On the command console there appears to be 3 different parts that include flight controls and possibly a sensor interface. So far we haven't worked out how to turn this ship on" A young Lieutenant Peter Robertson explained to the Captain. "A couple of the younger science officers have tried other methods to activate this ship, so far nothing."

"Perhaps we should try a more direct approach." Captain Daniel Leach replied, the science team were completely confused by this. He then moved towards the controls and sat down putting his hands on the controls. He was thinking about how to make the ship work, moments later the lights and main controls lit up.

Ensign Ryan Walters had scanned the shuttle pod light up, he walked towards the Captain within the shuttle pod and began to explain "Captain it appears as if this ship is controlled by a certain gene within the human body, this would explain why most of us cannot control this ship as we do not have it. However according to these scans Captain, you are the only one within the cargo bay to have this gene."

Captain Leach looked around the now lit consoles; the language appeared to be like nothing he had ever seen before. He had noticed something in particular about the middle display; it appeared to be a sensor device and also an information console. There was something else, underneath this were 40 buttons, 39 of these buttons had images of constellations on them. What surprised him further was that there was only one planet that had all of these constellations within the night sky. This planet was Sol III, also known as Earth…


End file.
